


《他是星灵族》15

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》15

15  
天气预报说得没错，两小孩儿还没回家就开始下雨。  
赫宰拉着东海要跑，东海却甩开赫宰的手，跟个小傻子一样仰头张嘴伸舌头去接天上落下的雨水。  
老实说赫宰是有些洁癖的，他又完全把东海当自己人：“呀，李东海，你可是要长大一岁的人了，知道什么东西是不能用嘴喝的吧？”  
东海咯咯笑着：“我太开心了嘛。”  
是了，球场大四喜，又能和喜欢的赫宰共度良辰，就借着微醺的劲儿撒野。  
住宅区没什么人，天也黑透了，东海情难自禁，在簌簌秋雨下捉住赫宰的脸亲了又亲。  
赫宰也醉了，比东海更甚。球队夺冠，他心中的大石放下，想着就陪小孩儿放肆一回，便回吻了东海，不是脸，而是嘴巴。  
他们一路吻进家附近的小树林，这地方的街灯一直坏着没及时修缮，反倒成了两人的最佳庇护所。  
赫宰将自己的外套铺上草坪，此刻他也无暇顾及什么洁癖，在东海面前任何毛病通通不成立。他坐上垫屁股的外套，又将东海搂在他腿上，从后面亲亲那人发红的耳垂：“海海，冷就跟我说。”  
东海却解开T恤领口的扣子：“不冷，还热，很热。”  
虽然小树林的树叶挡住些雨，不过他们到底还是淋着雨的，东海这笨蛋又开始一副情欲缠身的模样，也就是这个样子最能勾起赫宰的欲望。  
赫宰轻啃了口东海脖子：“那我先送你个生日礼物吧。”  
“什么呀？”东海侧身回头，看向身后的赫宰。  
赫宰的眼眸里，是雨水无法浇熄的欲火：“日你。”  
以为东海会害羞，结果赫宰却被东海扑个满怀，两人就这样向草坪上倒去。  
东海含糊念叨着：“十六岁的最后一天，我是赫的；十七岁的第一天，我也是赫的。”  
赫宰竟还被这傻乎乎的情话弄得有些感动：“那你一百岁的那天也是我的。”  
“嗯，嗯，嗯。”东海噗通趴上赫宰的胸口，“直到死掉，我都想和赫在一起。”  
再说下去，赫宰就要趁着酒精的迷醉劲儿落泪了：“那就约好了。”  
说完，赫宰将东海压到身下，两人激动地吻了会儿，最主要是，赫宰觉得这样的姿势可以为东海挡住些雨水。  
那些雨水滑过赫宰棱角分明的下颚，东海不自禁抬手替他擦拭，赫宰捉着他手轻吻，低声问：“现在可以吗？”  
东海不停点头。  
不过赫宰还是有些担心，主要为了东海：“虽然这边平时没人，但万一…”  
“你反悔了！”  
“？”  
“你说要日我的。”东海撅起嘴。  
赫宰明知道东海是故意装的娇憨，却还是难克制的被狠狠可爱了一下：“疼要告诉我。”  
“最疼的事情已经过去啦。”东海嘿嘿乐，“现在跟赫在一起，我不会疼的。”  
说情话的工夫，东海的外裤内裤已经被赫宰通通拽到了脚边。  
赫宰用手来回磨蹭东海沾上雨水的腿，怕他冷。不过一回生二回熟，东海已经不像最开始手足无措，反还主动用腿缠上赫宰的腰，然而这小白痴比起勾引，更多是恶作剧——他使上劲儿，夹得赫宰腰下一阵生疼。  
见赫宰吃痛的样子，东海嗤嗤笑，没笑两声就被赫宰翻过身子，屁股上还挨了结实的两巴掌。  
他们浑身是雨水，赫宰依稀能看见东海蜜色的屁股上还黏着他湿乎乎的巴掌印，借着之前被恶作剧的狠劲儿，赫宰说着就伸出手指往东海温热的后穴捅。  
东海没有任何掩饰，反正雨声大，就哼哼唧唧的叫了几下。  
赫宰笑话他：“恭喜你，今天终于让自己下面变成了小水龙头。”  
“那是不是比较好插？”  
呀，李东海。  
你真是个糟糕的小孩。  
赫宰那根蓄势待发，被东海几句无意识的挑逗勾搭得更加硬挺。由于是在外面，赫宰只将外裤的拉链拉开，掏出一直被东海夸赞“太大了”的老二。  
不过赫宰还是疼东海的，在进入的时刻，赫宰冒着被雨冲掉的汗，动作依然小心翼翼：“进来了。”  
由于是后背位，他们看不到彼此的表情，但赫宰的眼睛却离不开那个吞入他老二的圆屁股，他还用两手托着软软的臀瓣揉了揉：“舒不舒服？”  
东海的声音虽带着哭腔，语调却是享受的：“哥哥，哥哥你动吧。”  
赫宰听命开始顶弄东海的后庭，雨势比刚才小了些，但他胯间的动作却越发大开大合。  
这个体位赫宰可以进到最深，并且能够一览东海的肉穴是如何将他那根牢牢吸进去的。到最后小孩自己也跟着赫宰的动作开始摇屁股，赫宰也分不清他额间不断滚落下来的是汗还是雨水，他只知道，在微凉的雨中，东海的里面过于温热了。  
“海海。”赫宰深呼吸着，爽却还是要调侃，“哥哥的好吃吗？”  
“唔…唔，好吃。”东海翘着的屁股来回晃，声音都开始变调了。  
赫宰不想将户外的性爱拖的时间太长，便钳着东海的肩膀从身后开始猛烈地操弄，边往里进边吸着东海的耳朵，时不时说几句擦边的色情脏话，他知道东海会因此更加兴奋。  
东海快被生生操哭了，他颤抖地叫着，声音比以往任何一次都大，还不成频率地发抖。赫宰怕东海射得太快，之后的不应期会不舒服，便暂且放缓速度。  
结果小孩刚放松下来，就开始胡言乱语：“这个姿势好像路边的小公狗骑小母狗哦…”  
“……”这是赫宰第一次在做爱时脸红，他还没反应过来这小孩干嘛这么自行贬低他俩，又被话语中的歧义勾得更加兴奋了。愣了几秒后，旋即又开始猛摆起腰继续在东海里面抽插：“那海海让不让我骑？”  
“嗯…嗯…”东海麦色的后背也开始透出阵阵羞赧的红来，“现在我就是赫的小狗…”  
赫宰：……  
于是干脆伸手捂住东海的嘴巴，如若这人再多说一句糟糕的调情话语，赫宰难保会比对方更快射出来。  
做到后来雨又大了些，赫宰也不知道自己是被外界环境刺激到还是如何，竟跟东海射的时间差不多，也可能是这次他也没戴套，触感过于敏感，就这样直接射在了东海的肉穴里。  
老二被对方嫩乎乎的内壁裹着，就算是射完了，赫宰还是凭借本能往里顶了几下。  
气喘吁吁的东海：“干嘛呀，你都射了……”  
“再给你往里送点。”赫宰开玩笑，“说不定就怀上了。”  
两人都为这傻话笑出声。  
雨小了些，东海的思绪也逐渐恢复：“这样回去会被妈妈发现吧？”  
“我妈跟素拉姐去亲戚家住了。”赫宰帮东海把裤子提好，“家里只有咱俩。”  
“那我可以跟赫在家亲亲了。”  
“哈，都在家属区的草坪上做过爱了。”赫宰失笑，“在家接吻就太小儿科了。”  
言之有理，应该回家再做一次。  
少年们心照不宣，又都各自有些害羞。

回到家中，赫宰担心他俩会因为雨中的情事而感冒，两人第一件事就是脱掉湿衣服去洗澡。又因为还在不应期，这个澡便洗得无比纯洁。  
东海洗澡时不敢闭眼，说一闭眼就会有鬼怪跑出来吃掉他。赫宰不知道这孩子是还醉着，抑或是幼稚的抱怨，但都觉得可爱极了，就故意逗弄他，趁东海洗头发不得不闭眼时朝他耳边怪叫。东海慌乱着睁开眼，下意识往赫宰身上扑。  
知道是赫宰的恶作剧，东海给了这人结实一拳头，嘴里还跟个小老虎似的吼他，都是不成人话的叫唤。  
赫宰：“呀，怎么手上都不知道轻重呢。”  
“打疼了吗？”  
回应东海的却是赫宰的嘿嘿傻乐：“不疼。”  
其实是疼的，哪怕是收着爪子的猫科动物，这样实在的一拳头砸在身上也会疼，但是赫宰没那么在乎，毕竟打的人是东海，小孩的一切都生动又有趣。

赫宰送给东海的生日礼物是几件全新的T恤和裤子，与东海自己的衣服不同的是，以往的S码全被赫宰换成了M码。  
赫宰的意思是：“看你之前的衣服有点小了，你长个儿啦。”  
东海的喜悦之中夹杂些害羞，他点点头，小声道：“我长高了。”说完，又凑到赫宰身后，从后面环住赫宰的脖子，“我快要跟赫一样高了。”  
“嗯，之前不是说好了要和我长到一样高。”赫宰回身，拿新衣服往东海身上比划，“试试合不合身。”  
其实东海是不挑衣服的那种好看，加上赫宰选给他的衣服，无论是为了入冬准备的高领毛衣，还是宽松的保暖外套，都被东海穿得舒适且美观。  
看着眼前的顺毛东海，赫宰笑着说：“你真是有好好长大啊。”  
除了这些衣物，赫宰还买了个身高表，贴在他卧室的门框上。他叫东海站过去，不能垫脚尖也不能把头发抓高。  
东海听他的话去量了身高，赫宰用笔在东海的身高上画了一道并备注：“172cm…这是十七岁的李东海的身高。”  
说完，赫宰又过去量了自己的：“十七岁的李赫宰，身高是174cm。”  
他们俩的名字在身高表的一左一右。  
“我对李东海十七岁生日的祝福…”赫宰不假思索地说道，“就是希望你能开心健康的长大成人。”  
这是他们一起度过的第一个东海的生日，东海的愿望则是：“希望以后每一年的生日，赫都在我身边。”  
“傻子啊，要许关于自己的心愿，知道吗？”赫宰无奈。  
东海挠挠头，想了片刻，自己倒先在那边笑起来：“十年后，也就是咱们二十七岁的时候，我要和赫在巴塞罗那的球场结婚。”说完，又敛了些笑意，字句认真，“因为这个愿望太大了，所以我可以在接下来的十年里都不许愿，只要这个愿望实现就好。”  
赫宰拽着东海的手放进自己掌心，温柔地揉揉：“我听着呢。”  
“还有…”东海的脸上忽然生出些落寞，“希望爸爸的病能赶快痊愈，等我以后赚够了钱就把爸爸接来首尔。”  
“一定会的，东海和爸爸都会幸福。”  
“然后，我要买赫宰家旁边的房子。”小孩的愿望虽然宏大，但却听得出真挚，“希望爸爸能和赫宰的家人也相处得很好，不过赫宰的家人都对我这么好，大家都是善良的人，一定能相处融洽的。”  
其实这话乍听之下是感动的，但却叫赫宰因着心疼而有些难过，东海太小就离开了家人的关怀，便搂着这人，希望自己的体温也能给予对方温暖：“海海，以后咱们就是一家人了。”  
“我知道。”东海攀上赫宰脖子亲了亲他。  
“别忘了元旦还要一起回木浦看爸爸呢。”  
“嗯。”东海将脑袋埋在赫宰胸口，两个少年的心跳声好似在同一个节奏里跳动，“你一定要珍惜我哦，不然我就讨厌你了。”  
那晚他们没有再做，可能是淋了太久的雨累了，抑或只是他们明白除了欲望将他俩连接，那之间更多是充满着暖意的爱，还有对闪耀着金色的未来的希冀。  
十七岁的雨夜，那个十月十四号到十五号的夜晚，他们没发现被雨水冲刷的天上亮起了无数星子，甚至灯都没开几盏。他们的身子被一条被子裹紧，屋外雨声淅沥，屋内爱意绵绵。


End file.
